


Blood Ties (Season 3)

by Shelly18Hudson



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Toronto, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly18Hudson/pseuds/Shelly18Hudson
Summary: My take on what happens after season 2. Henry, Vicki and Mike are left to make a hard choice in order to save the world. Vicki tries to solve a case of missing children as Henry come back into her life. Mike take a chance with romance but will it work out in the end?
Relationships: Henry Fitzroy/Vicki Nelson, Mike Celluci/Henry Fitzroy/Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Forgiven

Vicki opened her eyes and sighed. Unlike her dream she wasn’t in her apartment she had fallen asleep in her office again. 

“Have you been here all night?” A high pitched voice asked. Blinking Vicki squinted to see her assistant Correen Fenal. She wore her usual gothic makeup with dark clothing to match but lately she had been wearing a necklace that was supposed to ward off any demonic entities. Who could blame her, less than a month ago she was possessed by a demon and the priest who had come to help rid the demon passed on to him. 

Vicki rubbed her eyes. “I haven’t solved the Wye case yet.” She yawned. “It’s the first case we’ve had in months that hasn’t had anything to do with the supernatural.”

Correen nodded. “Vicki…I’m sorry I haven’t been in much. It’s just since we had to kill that priest I don’t know if I want to do this anymore.”

Vicki had seen this coming, ever since her ex police partner and on again off again boyfriend Mike Celluci had almost been kicked off the police force he hadn’t contacted them. Everything goes wrong when you mess with the world of ghosts and goblins. 

“I understand.” Vicki pushed her glasses up her nose. “After we finish this case I will write you a letter of recommendation.”

Correen laughed. “What would you ever put on it? Assistant to the occult?” 

Vicki smiled and folded her arms across her chest. “Nothing quite that glamorous.” She then looked over her shoulder to the white plastic clock that hung over the threshold between her office and Correen’s. 

“Geez, I have been asleep for almost three hours. That’s a personal best these days.”

Correen sighed and shook her head and went to sit down in her own desk. “Don’t overdo it.” She called.

Vicki began organizing her papers and reading more of the phone transcripts she had printed the other day. It seemed Mr. Wye was not only stepping out on his wife and kids but overseeing some huge illegal fighting ring. 

“Now who do I call first the cops or his wife?” She muttered to herself. After she got off the phone with the client she turned to see Correen inches away from her, peering over her reading her notes.

“Go home Vicki get some sleep. Or even better take a day off.” Correen’s voice sounded concerned. 

“Fine. I guess I do need a few nights of real shut eye.” She slung her large black purse over her shoulder and headed out.

The streets of Toronto seemed abandoned. It was almost three in the morning and all the bars were closing down. As Vicki walked up the familiar street that lead to home she stopped and turned to face a tall building in the distance that always brought a tear to her eye. It was the condo of Henry Fitzroy, her PI partner. Although he was so much more, he was a vampire. A year ago he saved her life and the too where forced to work together and it had been growing into something more. 

“I always push the ones I love away.” Vicki whimpered. Henry had moved to Vancouver after they killed the priest and like Mike hadn’t made contact. It wasn’t like he had left any number or address. 

Vicki turned and started walking again and it was then that she saw three men wobble out of a local bar a few feet in front of her. Obviously drunk they hollered cat calls at her as she walked by. She reached into her purse as they began fallowing behind her. 

“Hey, sexy!” One called. “Are you looking for a good time?” Vicki began to sweat, in the dark her eyesight was worse than useless, she pulled her collapsible night stick and wacked it around. 

She was then lunged by one as another knocked the stick out of her hands. “What do you know? Babies got a little fight in her.” Said the man who wasn’t holding her. She tried to make a sound with nothing coming out.

**_“It’s okay.”_ ** She thought.  **_“I’m in the middle of a big city. Someone will see me.”_ ** Her eyes looked around and then she saw a big white van they were bringing her to. 

“Tape her mouth!” One shouted. In the van the ceiling light came on and she was finally able to see them. One was tall with short sandy blonde hair and the other two looked almost the same, tanned skin with slick black hair. 

“You messed with the wrong man Nelson!” The blonde man said sternly. Vicki’s eyes widened as they said her last name. Her cries were muffled from the tape. The blonde man leaned in the van looking down at her as the other two tied up her hands and feet. “I didn’t appreciate the phone call to my wife, and the police. Your ruined my life it’s your turn now.” 

It was Mr. Wye, was this how it was going to end? At that moment the cellphone in her back pocket began to ring. Mr. Wye pinned her down and reached in and grabbed the phone and to Vicki’s surprised he opened it. “Who’s this?” He asked in a somewhat calm voice.

“She isn’t available at the moment. “ His voice trembled at the end. “It’s none of your business!” 

Vicki began to struggle as Mr. Wye turned and had his back to her. The other two noticed though and held her. Then Mr. Wye said something that made Vicki’s heart pound. “I am holding her hostage.” 

If he was more than willing to tell as stranger his plans then he must be going to kill her soon. “I will be at the abandon warehouse on Young Street.” He then snapped the phone shut before the person on the other end was done talking. 

Vicki couldn’t understand why he had not only gave himself away but where he was going unless Mr. Wye knew the caller and was using her phone number as a way not to be tracked but when he turned back to Vicki he looked confused as nervous, as if he was having second thoughts. 

“Let’s get going boys.” He said and closed the van door. Vicki closed her eyes as she rolled around violently in the back. She felt something sharp poke her in the side of the leg. It felt almost as big as a pen and when it pulled out she could feel the hot sticky blood run down her leg.

***

Back at the office Correen began typing on her computer. She frowned as the flashing red light on the phones answering machine continued flickering. 

“I step out for twenty minutes to grab lunch and someone decided to call at four in the morning.” She complained. She hit the button and grabbed her spiral note book ready to take notes. She listened to the prerecord message set up by Vicki but then her frown deepened when there was no voice. 

“Damn prank callers. Don’t they know prank calls are so nineties?” She pushed a long lock of dark brown hair out of her eyes and kept working. 

***

Vicki opened her eyes and realized he mouth wasn’t taped but she was lying on her back on the floor of some old factory like building.

“What do you want?” She cried. Her voice echoed off the walls. The taller out of the black haired one spoke for the first time. He had a slight Italian accent.

“We want you dead. You called the cops on my boss. Where are the transcripts?” As he spoke the last word he was handed a baseball bat in which he swung into her stomach. 

“How…?” Was all Vicki could manage to say. 

Mr. Wye laughed once with no humour. “Funny thing happened to me this morning. Woke up at my house the police were knock’n on my door. They say some PI has a transcript linking me to several illegal businesses.” He smiled down at her. “You see Mrs. Nelson a person such as me would never do anything like that.” He winked slyly at her. 

“But you do and once the cops receive those last scripts you’re done.” Vicki said in a strong voice. She raised her head up to look at him. His eyes were narrow and cold. 

Mr. Wye laughed hard this time, nearly buckling over. “How will they get it now? After were done with you, your office is gone too.”

“Gone?” Vicki asked coolly. “Won’t that look suspicions? Right after a PI brings up evidence she dies and office destroyed. I don’t know what movies you goons watch but Toronto’s police aren’t that stupid.”

Mr. Wye seemed to think about it for a minute. “Your right, all I really need is for you to tell me where they are and then we don’t have to burn your office down.” He reached over and grabbed a wooden baseball bat. 

“I will never tell you.” Vicki spat. This made all of them smile. The bat hit her side, causing her to scream. 

“I was hoping you would say that.” Then Vicki blacked out. 

***

Vicki’s ears were ringing this time when her eyes opened. The pain hit her immanently. Her left leg was throbbing and her chest hurt. There were no lights on this time; her attackers seemed as surprised as she was. 

Suddenly one by one the shadowy figures began to drop. Eyes wide straining to see, Vicki was pulled up to her feet. “Please! No!” She begged. Her legs couldn’t hold her. She braced herself to hit the floor but didn’t. 

The shadow held her, then let her sit down on what felt like a crate. Without effort he pulled off the layers of tape off her hands and legs. 

He then disappeared for a few seconds, it wasn’t until the lights flickered back on was when she saw him.

Henry. His shoulder length curly blonde hair flowed as he moved and beautiful blue eyes shined. Vicki was speechless, she tried to reach out to him, and within seconds he was by her side.

“How…How did you find me?” She whispered into his jacket as he carried her out of the warehouse as the three men lay unmoving. Before Henry could speak Vicki blurted out. “Are they dead?”

She could feel his smile. “No. They should be, but I knew you wouldn’t like it.” They were at his car by this point. Small drops of rain hit Vicki and ran off her glasses. “And I was the one who called earlier.” He continued. 

He opened the passenger door and put her in, buckling the seatbelt. “I thought you were living in Vancouver? How did you know I was being abducted?” One question after another. Vicki didn’t know if she would see him again after this. 

“Honestly I didn’t.” Henry began driving. “I’ve been keeping in contact with Correen.” He smiled as Vicki frowned in his direction. “She said you missed me and you were in a depression.” Vicki opened her mouth but found it hurt to talk, so she closed it. “I put off calling you; I was so embarrassed about how things ended. Like a cowered I waited until I could bare it no longer. First I called the office but no one picked up. That’s when I called your cell.” 

Vicki swallowed. It hurt. “You made that man tell you all that information? Over the phone?” 

His smile was bright enough for her to see in the darkness. “What can I say? I’m quite persuasive when I have to be. I was in the middle of telling him to let you go but he hung up. That the one drawback of compelling someone without being there. No one can resist my eyes though. “

“Are you staying?” Vicki wasn’t sure if she wanted the answer. She knew if she didn’t ask it know it would eat at her inside. 

“Well I still own my condo. So I wouldn’t have a problem were that’s concerned.” He paused. “Are you okay?” 

Vicki tried to nod but Henry didn’t buy it. “Please don’t take me to the hospital.”

“Very well.” He sighed. He knew Vicki was stubborn, it was something he loved about her but he was tempted to persuade her to go see a doctor. “I’ll carry you up to my condo.” He said finally, frowning as he parked the car out front.

Before she could react he had her in his arm and they were moving extremely fast. With one motion he had her into the apartment. Everything was just how she remembered it only a bit dusty. Vicki began to rub her head with the palms of her hands. 

“Son of a Bitch, that kills.” She bit her lip, fighting the waves of pain. Out of nowhere she was handed a small white pill. “What the hell is this?”

“Take it.” Henry said softly. He sat on the leather sofa next to her. Vicki clenched her fist. He knew she was against looking weak. Carefully he put a finger under her chin and brought tilted her head up so his eyes met hers. “You will take this medicine Vicki. Once you have you are to go to sleep and you will not awake until I say so.” 

He kissed her on the cheek as she did as he asked. After her head hit the pillow and she sighed and relaxed Henry looked closely at her.

The wrist wasn’t broken just bruised. As he examined her leg he saw the puncture mark of a rusty tool they must have stabbed her with. He lifted her leg and bit on the stab wound, the blood tasted awful. It was rusty but he wasn’t doing this for feeding it, it was to keep her from getting infected.

After he worked on cleaning the wound he worked on the apartment and moving his clothing and other items back in. Finally he called Correen to let her know the latest. 

“How is she Henry? That creep Frank Wye is at large but the other two were caught by Mike. Can you believe it?” Correen babbled on.

“I called him on the way down and if I ever see Mr. Wye again he will be begging for prison.” Henry’s watch began beeping. “Correen I need you to get a cab over here and pick up Vicki, she’ll need help walking for a while. The door will be open and I will leave the key on the coffee table please lock up.” 

“Okay. I’ll be there soon.” She hung up. And Henry turned to the sleeping woman on the couch, her hair was longer than the last time he had seen her. Instead of her usual pony tail her blonde hair was naturally flowing down from her shoulders. 

It was fifteen minutes before sunrise and he need to get ready. “Time to wake up.” He whispered into her ear. “I want you to wait here until Correen arrives, then you will leave with her.” He smiled down at her. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep but she looked like she needed every minute of it. 

Without another word he dashed into his bedroom and locked the big oak doors behind him. 


	2. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike goes on a date

Once Correen had come and gotten her, Vicki had felt groggy all day. She wasn’t sure if it was the drugs or if Henry had done something to her. 

As she entered her apartment she and Correen jumped as the door opened from the inside. Some were there. As the door opened they were both relieved to see it was Mike Celluci. 

His eyes were drained and he looked fatigued. “Vicki” He said in a sigh of relief. 

Vicki’s lips curved into a smile. “Damn Celluci, you look like shit.” He words came out slurred. 

Nearly toppling over Mike and Correen helped her to her sofa. “What the hell’s wrong with her?” He demanded. 

Correen sighed. “Well, Henry gave her something to ease her pain and he might have used some vampire mojo.” 

“Bastard.” Mike said under his breath. Vicki leaned back on the pillows and closed her eyes. 

“I’ll leave her with you.” Correen said as she left.

Mike laughed bitterly. “Thanks a lot.” He then sat next to Vicki who was already asleep. His eyes were immediately drawn to the sealed puncture mark on her leg with small bites that Mike knew as vampire bites. 

“Fitzroy!” He shouted as he stormed out of Vicki’s apartment, slamming the door. Vicki slept through it all.

***

As Henry awoke he could smell blood and hear the heartbeat right outside his door. He rose from his bed and quickly dressed. The pounding on the door got louder. 

He opened the door slowly. “Inspector.” He said formally.

Celluci didn’t wait to be invited in, he brushed past without looking at the smaller man. “You are a son of a bitch!” 

Henry turned to face the huge bay window that looked out over the city of Toronto. “And why is that?” He said in a calm tone.

“What the fuck did you do to Vicki? She was out of it she got back to her place and passed out. I don’t know what sick vampire thing you did to her but you should be ashamed!” He pounded a fist on the side of the leather sofa.

“I saved her, healed her and I gave her some medication, then I sent her home. How dare you accuse me of ever doing anything other than helping her.” His eyes turned black as he felt the urge to feed coming. 

Mike backed away slowly recognizing the monster. His face turned pale and he was unable to walk any further. Henry dashed up until he was inches away from Mike’s face. He felt the man’s heart pump faster.

“I will let you off with a warning for two reasons.” He peered into Mike’s eye forcing him to obey. “The first reason is Vicki cares deeply for you so killing you would cause her to go in a worse state of sadness. The second is I know you’re a good man, but you need to realize you will never understand the world I live in. Don’t try.” 

Mike tried to speak but he had a strange feeling that he didn’t understand. He could feel the cold sweat running down his forehead. 

“You may speak.” Henry’s voice sounded very much like a king.

Mike gasped as if he was holding his breath. “Can’t I go?” He asked in a low voice. His legs weren’t moving and he couldn’t understand why.

“Not yet.” Said Henry leaning in. “You came a terrible time you see. I haven’t eaten yet.”

Mike tried with all his might to move, to run. This strangely reminded him of a time when he was in sixth grade, he had confronted the school bully but instead of fighting fairly the bull had an older brother that joined him in the fight. Fitzroy was like the bully and the brother all rolled into one.

“Please, Fitzroy. I’ll leave, I swear.” Mike whispered these words.

Henry sighed. “Very well. You may leave as long as you don’t repeat this incident.” Mike sighed and walked backwards feeling for the door as soon as he found it he turned the handle and ran out.

***

Vicki smiled as Correen came in with Tim Horton’s coffee. “Thanks. I may have slept for twelve hours but I still hate mornings.”

“So…” Correen said in a sly voice. “You and Henry huh?” 

“Hey,” Vicki said after taking a sip. “That reminds me, Henry said he’s been keeping in contact with you and you never thought to tell me?”

Correen blushed. “He told me not to and you know how he can be.” She reached into her backpack. “Here read this.”

The paper showed the names and pictures of the men that held Vicki hostage. James Marcci and Rick Karat. The paper made no mention of her, she was grateful. The last thing she need was her mother up in Kingston reading about it.

“So they still haven’t caught Frank Wye. I wonder if he’s running or plotting.” Either way she had mailed the transcript her job was done. It was up to the police now. 

“What we need is a fresh case.” Correen said. Vicki raised an eyebrow. “I know I said I was out but a girl can change her mind.”

“Okay well find me something and I will get on it.” Vicki grabbed the phone and began punching Mike’s number. 

“Celluci.” Said an emotionless voice. Vicki frowned, he sounded awful, and the last time she had seen him she was pretty out of it. Had she said something? 

“Mike, it’s me.” Vicki rested the phone on her shoulder as she paced around the apartment. “I was just wondering if you had anything you could send my way. Those bills don’t pay themselves.”

“I’ll see what I can do. I’ll let you know. Goodbye.” Before Vicki could speak he hung up.

Correen handed Vicki a blueberry muffin in exchange for the phone. “Something will come up. It always does.” 

Vicki took a bite. “Too true.” She chewed the muffin and thought about how she could make things right with Mike. 

Correen stretched. “I’ll meet you in the office later tonight; I’ll call you if anything comes up.”

Vicki nodded, after Correen left Vicki went to enjoy a nice long shower. As soon as she stepped out her phone rang. Once she picked it up she wished she didn’t. It was her mother, inviting her down for dinner on the weekend. Finally she agreed.

***

Henry smiled as he crouched on Vicki’s apartment windowsill. She had just hung up the phone and wore nothing but a faded pink towel.

“You look beautiful.” He said charismatically. Vicki turned on a dime to face him nearly dropping the towel, as it was she did drop the phone, which he quickly picked up before it hit the floor. 

“Henry.” Vicki moaned. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I just thought you would like to know I got you a case.” Moving closer to her she noticed that the top four buttons of his silk shirt were undone.

Trying to distract herself she fled to the bathroom to slip into her old Maple Leaf jersey and stretch pants. “Is it with the wolf man or something?” She asked from the bathroom. 

“No nothing like that, a friend from the graphic novel business needs help with something. “ 

Vicki came out and plunked down on her double bed. Henry joined her. “Your leg healed up nicely.” He commented kissing the small wound lightly.

“Yeah, Henry?” She muttered sleepily. She leaned on his arm as held her close to his chest. 

“Yes?” His voice was soft and thoughtful. He ran his free hand through her hair. 

“That day you saved me; do you know if I said or do anything to Mike?” She felt him freeze and become like a wall. “I just mean he seems like he wants nothing to do with me. I hope I didn’t hurt his feelings.”

“Don’t concern yourself with such things. When it comes to…him the fault is mine.” She looked up at him confused. “He came to my condo and said some rude things and I was very close to feeding from him.” He felt a small shiver run down her spine. “I didn’t. He’s not mad at you, just me.”

“How will this work?” She asked completely off topic. “You and me? Like a relationship.” 

“Does this mean you finally want to start an honest relationship with me?” His blue eyes gazed into hers.

“I…but people will think I’m robbing the cradle.” Vicki tried but couldn’t look away. She realized he was using his vampire talents to get her to be honest.

“I don’t care what others think. I have loved you for a long time.”

` “That’s not fair.” She said having a mock scowl. “Using you vampire mojo on me.”

He laughed. “Who’s to say I am? Perhaps you’re falling for me too.”

Vicki sighed, and nuzzled into him. “I’m too old for you Henry; I’m going to get old. You won’t.” She felt tears coming to her eyes. “I don’t want to lose you again but how can I force you to hang around me.”

Henry was silent for her speech and his face was unreadable. Then he burst into laughter. “Too old?” He laughed. “I am nearly five hundred years old. If anything I’m too old for  **_you_ ** . And as for the other things well, there is always the option of you becoming like me.” Vicki went to speak but he cut her off with a finger to her lips. “When I was away I did some research and found that there are stories of vampires living in a territory together. They had to work at it for hundreds of years but there are three cases so far of success.” 

Vicki closed her eyes. “I guess that’s progress.” She opened one eye. “Will you be here when I wake up?”

He bent over and kissed her passionately. “No I have to leave in a few hours to feed.”

“Okay. Can you do me a huge favor?” He waited, so she answered. “Can you come with me to my mother’s this Sunday for dinner?” 

“Hmm…like a date?” He asked playfully. “Let it never be said that Henry Fitzroy is not a proper gentleman. I will gladly go with you. And before you suggest a taxi I’m driving.” 

“Whatever I will just give you gas money. “ She said smugly.

“Try it.” He whispered. “I will send my friend to your office tomorrow around noon.”

“Sounds good” Was the last thing Vicki said before she fell asleep. 

***

Mike took another swig of beer. It was nice and cool. This was embarrassing, he was too old for blind dates, but he didn’t know how else to go about it. 

A beautiful young woman walked in and smiled when she spied on him. She had long black hair and deep green eyes that matched her lime green dress, her skin was dark. 

“Hey are you Mike?” She asked in a sweet voice. He nodded. “I’m Kelly, I’m really good friends with your Cousin Paula.”

“Yeah my family just won’t stop until they set me up.” He laughed.

“I know the feeling; my parents wanted me to finally settle down with a good stable guy.”

Mike tilted his glass. “Oh yeah? What do you do?”

She looked down. “I run a daycare.” Her eyes met his. 

“I work as a policeman. Lately though I’ve been thinking about retiring.”

She reached out and grabbed his hand. “That sounds important. Why would you give it up?”

Mike snorted. “In the past year I haven’t liked the cases I’ve worked.”

“I get that. What do you say we get out of here?” She twisted a little in her chair. 

Mike smiled for the time in months. “I have to warn you I’m just getting out of a relationship, it was completely one sided for the most part.”

“Well it’s her loss.” Kelly said smugly. She then took off her jacket; underneath she had a long colorful tattoo all the way down her right arm.

“Wow.” Mike said in amazement. “That’s quite the ink. What is it?”

“It’s Native for child.” She said simply. “I love children; a few years ago I lost a child so I got this tattoo. My parents hated it; they were so set in their ways.”

Mike took another sip of beer. “So you’re a…Native American?” 

She smiled as she began tearing up a napkin as she spoke. “Yes. Does that bother you?” 

Mike laughed. “No. You’re beautiful. I hope I didn’t offend you.” 

“Not at all.” Her voice was smooth as she leaned in. “Let’s get out of here, find somewhere more quiet?” Mike nodded as they headed out to the streets of Toronto. 

***

Vicki turned on the lights and opened the blinds of the office. She checked her watch; Henry’s client should be there any minute. 

Before she could start up her computer the door opened and a very nervous man with thick glasses was looking at her.

“Ms. Nelson?” He asked from the door. Vicki nodded; she folded her arms over her chest. “My name is Thomas Carter. Henry says I can trust you.” 

“You can, you’ll find I am very good with this sort of thing. Just tell me what’s happening?” Vicki offered the man a chair then she sat behind her desk. The man had a very oval face with dark brown eyes, although he looked very tired.

“It’s my son.” The man struggled to get the words out. “He was kidnaped right in front of me. We were at my house having dinner; it’s just him and me, his mom passed away a few years ago.” He swallowed. “He looked panicked for no reason, and then he vanished. Just dissolved. There was nothing I could have done.” He put his head in his hands. “You must think I’m crazy.”

“No Mr. Carter I believe you. Do you know of any other cases like this?” Vicki began making notes and writing information down. “Okay, I will get started on this right away, as soon as I find something I will let you know.”

“Thank you, everyone thinks I’m crazy.” He pushed his glasses up his nose. “I don’t have much money I just draw comics. I will give everything to get my son back.” With that he got up and left. Vicki sighed and picked up the phone.

“Correen? Vicki. I need you to come in and help me with this case.” Vicki swiveled in her chair and began tapping her pen on the side of the desk as she filled Correen on the latest case. 

***

Correen squinted at the screen of her laptop. “Hey this isn’t the first time this has happened she informed the room. Henry had shown up after sunset and stood in the corner next to Vicki’s desk.

“Why haven’t we heard about it until now?” She asked as she walked over to look at the computer. 

“Because it’s been nearly forty years since it happened and before that fifty.” Correen clicked on the link at the bottom of the screen. “It’s always six children each time.”

Vicki yawned as she walked over to the coat stand. Henry was by her side. “Where are we going?” He asked.

“The Parkers son disappeared forty years ago; I’m going to talk with them.” Correen passed her the address written on a piece of paper. 

***

The Parker’s were on vacation, another dead end. Vicki turned to the man next to her and laughed. “What is with my luck?”

“We can always locate another family off the list. On Monday.” Henry said playfully.

Vicki frowned. “Well I think we should work this weekend. A child’s life is at stake.”

He smiled and began to kiss her. “That’s what Correen is for.” I said pulling her close. “I have been looking forward to meeting your mother and it will be our first official date.” The street light made his hair seem like it was glowing. His voice and face were angelic. 

Vicki felt weak as she gazed into his eyes. “Fine. My mother will love you. If she says anything embarrassing, just pretend I’m adopted.” Vicki blushed.

“How about we bring some work to you mother’s house?” He knew she never took breaks when she got hooked on a case.

*** 

“Vicki! It’s been ages!” Vicki’s mother wrapped her arms around her and pulled her tight. Vicki’s mother, Marge smiled. Her hair was greyish blonde and she wore pink frilly blouse and white dress pants.

“Hi mom.” Vicki quickly looked over her shoulder to see Henry smiling. Her mother finally let her go and moved on to Henry. 

“Hello. My name is Marge Nelson. It’s so nice to meet you.” She hugged Henry and led him into the small living room. 

Henry beamed. “I am delighted to meet you as well; I have heard great things about you.” They took seats in Marge’s tiny living room. Vicki and her mother sat on the white sofa and Henry sat in the matching reclining chair that sat adjacent to them.

“So tell me Henry. What do you do for a living?” Vicki blushed as this whole event was so odd. Not only did she never bring the boy home to meet her mother but Henry looked so strange in the apartment she grew up in.

“I draw graphic novels. I also help Vicki sometimes as a PI.” Henry looked very relaxed. Then the phone rang and Marge smiled and went to answer it.

While she was on the phone Henry moved close to Vicki. “How am I doing?” He whispered eagerly. 

“Very good. You’re the first real guy I brought home,” She bit her lip. “Okay maybe the second.” She said in an afterthought.

“Who was the first?” He asked, his eyes sparked with fascination. He kissed her, for a moment she forgot where she was. 

“Henry.” She said in a mocking tone. “What if my mother had walked in?”

“I have great hearing, don’t worry.” He reached over and whispered in her ear. It was then the floor in the other room creaked and Vicki turned to see her mother walking in. Feeling the color drain from her face but when she turned Henry was back in his chair with the same expression he had when his mother stepped out. 

“I’m so sorry about that.” Marge apologized as she rushed by and grabbed her orange purse. “I forgot to give some papers to the Dean at the university. Do you mind if I step out, I will only be gone twenty minutes and I will pick up dinner on the way back.”

Vicki smiled. “Sounds great.” After she left Vicki turned to Henry. “God. This reminds me of my childhood.”

Henry raised a golden eyebrow. “How so?”

“Well, mom always worked at the university so I often fended for myself or she would order out.” She shrugged. “What did you expect? Homemade sweaters, home cooked meals and chocolate chip cookies?” She snorted as she walked down the familiar hall and opened the door to her old bedroom.

Henry was right behind her. Vicki gasped as she opened the door. Nothing had changed, six months ago her mother said she was going to repaint and turn it into an office but like most of her plans it never happened. 

“Charming.” Henry said as he zoomed over and lounged on her single bed. The room was painted a faded yellow and had fluffy blue curtains hung over the small window. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Vicki demanded as she tried to yank him off the bed with no success. “My mother will be back any minute.”

“There’s plenty of time,” He tugged lightly on her arm as she pulled at him. She landed on top of him. “We’ll be quick.” 

“I…I don’t know.” She said as she took off her glasses. “Can we not do it in my childhood room, it’s too strange.” 

Henry laughed, running his hand through her hair. “Alright. But don’t keep me waiting for long.” 

As soon as Marge came back the three of them sat at the small oval table and began opening Chinese food containers, Vicki eyed Henry as he ate. She smiled as her mother asked all sorts of questions.

After dinner Vicki stood in the kitchen with her mother doing dishes while Henry sat in the living room reading the information about the missing kid’s case.

“I really like him Vicki.” Marge said in a low eager voice as she passed Vicki a plate to dry. “He seems so mature, but I don’t know how well the comic business is doing.”

Vicki laughed. “Very well mom. He owns a condo in downtown Toronto.” She blushed, knowing Henry could probably hear everything. 

“I hope I’m not out of line.” Marge paused. “But I hope Mike Celluci didn’t take this too hard.”

Vicki sighed. Thinking about Mike made her sad; he deserved someone to make him happy. “Look mom the thing about Mike is…” She sighed. “It’s complicated.” She said after a moment. 

When Vicki turned around Henry was right behind them. “Sorry to interrupt.” He said politely. “But we must be going, its long drive back.”

“Well, it was a pleasure to meet you.” Marge smiled and shook his hand. “Vicki, talk soon.” 

***

Vicki leaned her head against the cool window and closed her eyes. There was no point in keeping her eyes open, it was almost one in the morning and it was pitch black outside. “So…” Vicki said after ten minutes of silence. “Did you find anything out about the case?”

“Correen called when you were in the kitchen there’s been another kidnapping. It’s the same as the other ones, but she did find out something. All the children went to the same daycare.”

“Well that’s something.” Vicki’s hands clenched. “God damn it. I can’t let another child disappear.” 

“Vicki, it’s not your fault. We will find whoever is doing this and put a stop to it, we know that this thing steals six children so we can still find it.” His voice was calm, although there was a hint of anger under toning it. 

“Yeah I just hope I can do it.” She sighed feeling totally useless. “Tomorrow I am going to that daycare.”

Henry smiled as he changed the subject. “How would you like to stay over tonight?”

Vicki blushed and turned to face the window. “It is a little late, I suppose so.” Henry laughed and turned the car into the parking garage under his condo.

***

Mike smiled as he rolled over to face the woman next to him in his king sized bed. She smiled back at him and caressed her. “That was great.” She said.

“It was, wasn’t it?” Mike said in a surprised voice. He had never slept with a woman he had during the second date, let alone without knowing much about them. 

She then frowned. “Damn it. I have to go, no rest for the wicked.” She winked as she began to put her clothes back on. 

“How about we go to dinner tomorrow night?” Mike asked leaning up on an elbow. 

Kelly was already clothed and heading for the door. “Yeah, I’ll call you.” She shouted as she dashed out. 

Mike lay back down on his bed. “Not sure if that went well or not but damn, was it good.” 

***

Henry opened the door to the condo and turned on the lights as Vicki made her way to the leather sofa, nearly tripping over the glass coffee table. In the time it took her to blink Henry was sitting beside her wearing light blue jeans and a loose grey shirt. His clothes from dinner were draped neatly over a laundry basket near the bedroom door.

Vicki didn’t wait for him to start. Taking off her glasses and dropping them causally on the coffee table she pressed her lips to his. 

Henry returned the kiss passionately and pulled Vicki into his arms. Before she could breathe Henry carried her to the bed in the back room. Their bodies moved in synchronized motions as more and more clothing was ripped off. They only stopped when Henry pulled his mouth away from hers. “Vicki, I have to feed.” He said in a velvet tone. “Do you mind?”

“I don’t mind.” Vicki whispered. She closed her eyes as she waited for him. Henry began; he could feel the heart pumping the blood. He rode the waves of pleasure as he fed. Vicki started to feel dizzy and weak, with as much force as she could she pulled on Henry’s golden locks of hair.

Henry pulled back looking deeply apologetic. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. They continued until the end, after Vicki lay in Henry’s arms deep asleep. 

Henry’s mind was wide awake. He had three hours until the sunset claimed him. As he traced his fingers up and down Vicki’s back he began to think about the case. It reminded him of an urban legend he heard once back in the nineteen hundreds. A woman who had conceived a child out of wedlock was forced to abort it then hung for her sins. The legend was that she would feed on the souls of children to stay young forever. 

Vicki began to move slightly and moan. Henry would never tell her but many nights he would visit her apartment and lay next to her while she slept. Very often she had night terrors. He smiled as he whispered in her ear, he wondered how she ever got along without him. With his words calming her down, she nestled into him. 

With the sun coming up he picked up Vicki and laid her gently on the sofa. “Goodnight.” Then he was gone.

  
  



	3. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Vicki and Henry dig more into the case Mike puts his life at risk.

Vicki headed down to the SunnyHill daycare center with Correen. The building was a two story brick house with big red doors.

Inside was a small room with a counter with register and laptop. A short woman sat behind the desk. “Welcome to SunnyHill daycare center. How may I help you?” 

“We need to speak to the manager.” Vicki said in an urgent voice. The woman looked over into the room next to them where children were running around, and screaming at the top of their lungs.

“Do you have an appointment?” She asked as she picked up a notebook flipping through the pages. “What’s your name?”

“Vicki Nelson. This is Correen. I am a PI, hired by Mr. Carter.” The woman looked up in wide eyes, then looked around and sighed. 

“Come this way,” She led them up a narrow staircase and at the top was an office, with a young woman sitting behind it.

She looked up to see them arrive. “Can I help you?”

“I am Vicki Nelson. PI” Vicki hated repeating herself; the office was a light green color with red fish on the borders. 

“Hello, my name is Kelly Kiowa I run this daycare.” She looked at the woman that brought them up. “That will be all Maria.” The woman turned and headed back down the stairs.

“Very noisy.” Vicki noted. “Must be hard to get a lot of work done.” She eyed the piles of papers overflowing on Kelly’s desk.

She smiled. “Sometimes, but children are worth it. They are the future you know.” 

Correen cleared her throat. “How many children are registered here?” 

“We have ten employees and thirty two children here.” Correen began to take notes. “Is there any particular reason a PI would ask about my daycare?” 

“I was just wondering if you counted Mr. Carter’s son as part of the thirty two.” Vicki tried to keep her voice emotionless and personal.

She then gave Vicki a narrow glare. “What are you implying? From what I read in the papers, Mr. Carter’s son was abducted at his home.” She stood up casing her shall to fall and lightly fall to the ground. It was then when Vicki and Correen say the long tattoo on her right arm. “Please leave. Now.” 

“Okay, were gone.” Muttered Correen as the two of them made their way down the stairs. “What do you think?” She asked Vicki when they were on the street outside.

“I think I would like to know a little more about Kelly Kiowa.”

***

Mike looked up from his oak desk to see Vicki walking up to him with a huge rectangle box. “What do you want this time?” He asked bitterly as she laid the box of doughnuts on his desk.

“Everything you have on a woman named Kelly Kiowa.” She paused as Mike gave her a dirty look. 

“Why do you need this?” He asked. “What is this about?”

Vicki put her hands on her hips. “I think she might be involved with the kidnapping of Thomas Carter’s son.”

Mike stood up and banged his fist on the table. “This is ridiculous!” He yelled. Vicki backed up; luckily she had closed the door to his office. “It is because you’re jealous!”

“Jealous? Of what?” Vicki spat, she could feel her own anger rising. She then realized why he was getting like this. They were sleeping together. 

“Of me and Kelly. Face it Vicki you are scared of commitment, you drove Henry and me away. You are as cold as ice inside.” 

Vicki was normally a tough person but she could feel the tears coming. “I am here because a case and nothing more. “ She turned and walked out.

***

Back at her apartment Vicki sat on her couch with her patch work PJ’s on and a heavy blanket over her legs. She had been crying since she got home. She didn’t hear it when Henry came up behind her.

Quickly rubbing her eyes she looked up at him. “Hello Henry.” Her voice was shaky. 

“What happened?” He asked, scooping up her hands in his. He stared deep into her eyes; they were red around the rims.

“It’s no big deal.” She said at first until his eyes darkened, forcing her to obey. “Mike said I drove you both away, I am ice inside.” She cried. “He’s right, I have always been afraid of commitment.”

He pulled her close, her body vibrating as her cries deepened. Henry supressed a snarl, Mike Celluci was a problem he was tempted to deal with, but even in her state now Vicki would never wish harm on him. He would fight this battle for her.

“The worst part is Mike is involved with this Kelly woman and would not tell me anything, children’s lives are at stake. God what can I do?” She put her head in her hands. 

“I will be back later.” Henry said. Vicki looked up at him with longing eyes. “I won’t be long. I just need to get some information.” He was gone in a flash, Vicki was left alone. She moved across her living room towards the big glass cabinet and pulled out a long bottle of amber colored liquid.

***

Celluci hurried up the stairs to his apartment, he worried he was going to be late for his date with Kelly. 

He didn’t bother flicking the lights just pulled his uniform jacket off and threw it on the floor. He hit the button on the answering machine. One new message. “Hey Mike. It’s Kelly, I am so sorry to do this but something came up at the last minute. I will call you later. Goodnight.”

Mike sighed and sank into his Easy Boy chair. Out of the corner of his eye a shadow moved.

“Good evening Celluci.” A drawl voice said. Mike got to his feet, holding his gun out as he stared into the darkness. 

“Fitzroy?” He asked in a surprised voice, all of the sudden he got the wind knocked out of him, causing Mike to fall back into the chair.

“I understand Vicki came to see you today.” His voice was calm but commanding. He walked forward and turned on a lamp next to Mike. “You will give me the information you failed to give her.”

“Like hell I will!” Mike roared. “Fuck you; you think that mind control shit scares me.” He began to sweat. Henry’s eyes had gone completely black and he opened his mouth just enough to see the sharpened teeth. 

“You will obey me.” Henry began. “What do you know about Kelly Kiowa?”

Mike fought to keep his mouth closed but it opened and his voice was monotone. “She is a Native American. She owns and runs SunnyHill Daycare center.”

Henry frowned. This was not the kind of information he wanted, He smiled darkly. “Anything unusual?” Mike’s eyes glossed over as he continued.

“I did a background check on her and I couldn’t find any information on her childhood. It’s like her life didn’t start until ten years ago.” 

“Alright detective. I believe you. You are released but I want to talk to you.” Henry sat in the chair across from Mike. Mike’s pupils returned to normal and he gasped.

“God Damn it Fitzroy.” He panted. Rubbing his eyes and leaning back. “Why the hell do you feel the need to do this to me? I am police officer; you have no right to…to violate me this way.” 

Henry folded his hands on his lap. “I needed the information. It involves life and death. I understand you want to protect this woman, I also understand you’re jealously. To be honest I respect you. Vicki is torn up about what she has put you through, she has been crying all day.”

“Let me guess you’re here to scold me for making her upset.” Mike’s tone was acid. “Where the hell do you get off defending her it’s not like she’s given you any more then she has given me.”

Henry sat in silence until Mikes look of anger turned to shock and then disgust. Henry sighed. “She has chosen me.” He said simply. 

“You probably used your vampire powers on her. Or she has gone insane. Answer me this Fitzroy, how long is this little romance going to go on for?” Henry’s fist clenched, Mike was on dangerous grounds. “Until she’s forty? Fifty? What after that? Leave her and head off into the night like some ghoul?” 

It happened so fast, before Mike could blink he was up against the wall Henry had him by the throat. Lowering slowly so he could breathe Henry bit down violently on his neck. Sucking wave after wave of blood.

Henry forced himself to stop, the hunger was subdued, but the anger was still with him. “If you ever cross me again it will be the last thing you do.” He tone was menacing,

He dropped Celluci and turned to leave when Mike struggled to get up. “Hey!” Mike called after him, Henry turned. “You could have killed me now? Why not? What the hell do I have to live for you have the only person I care most about? Just make it fast.”

Henry stepped forward and helped Mike on the sofa. “Believe me Michael I thought I knew true love once. She was all I could think about. I gave up my life to be with her forever. Christina, my maker. She used me and left me. It took me hundreds of years to get over.” 

Mike snorted. “I don’t have five hundred years.” He felt his throat, surprisingly there was no blood on the outside and there were two tiny punctures that were so small they were almost unnoticeable. “How is this healed so fast?” 

Henry smiled. “A vampire’s saliva can heal. How do you think we feed without being noticed?” Henry stood to leave. “Keep hydrated, I didn’t mean to take that much.” Mike’s eyes narrowed. “Word of warning be careful around this Kelly woman, things are not always how they seem.” With that he disappeared. 

***

Vicki tilted the bottle up and drained the remaining liquid, and sighed. It was her fault, Mike was good to her and he was suffering. The bottle slipped through her hands and shattered on the hardwood floor. 

“Fuck.” She moaned as the sound echoed in her ears. She leaned back and sighed, she hadn’t drank this much since she was on the police force. Her first case in homicide involved solving the murder of a little girl found at the bottom of a ditch. She didn’t sleep for weeks. Now another case involving children, she had requested when she worked for the police not to work on any cases with children.

“What happened?” An even voice said. Vicki looked up to see Henry’s disapproving face. 

Vicki crossed her arms. “I can’t do it.” She went to put her feet down, Henry stopped her. He lifted her into his arms. 

He pressed his lips to her and whispered to her. “What can’t you do?” He laid her gently on the bed. “You shouldn’t drink that much.”

“I’m sorry, I just feel like a complete failure.” She began to pull off her shirt. Henry raised one eyebrow.

He laughed. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked playfully. She didn’t answer, her fingers just kept pulling the shirt off.

“When I was on the police homicide force I had a…” Vicki heaved and rolled over on her side. Henry helped her up and rubbed her back. “Sorry, I had a case that dealt with a serial killer that killed children; I was pulled off the case.”

“It’s not your fault. I have some information about the case.” Henry stopped Vicki’s shaky hands and looked deep in her eyes. “Tomorrow night.” He said. Vicki’s eyes flickered then closed as she let the wave of exhaustion take her.

She realized she was dreaming but it was the kind of dream that was hard to awaken from. She stood next to a river bank and the sky had an orangey tint. In front of her a woman sat, running her finger through the water in the stream. 

“Sihu!” Called a voice from behind both of them. The man wore what Vicki believed was real Native American clothing. He looked like a chief. 

The woman turned her head slightly. “Father.” Her tone was disapproving. Vicki’s eyes widened as she saw the woman was Kelly.

The chief continued walking a passed right through Vicki, like a ghost. He stood above the girl and folded his arms over his chest. 

“I knew I would find you here.” He boomed. “Tell me that this is not true.” He ordered. 

Sihu stood. “It is father, I love him! We will be together forever!” Her voice shook as she spoke. She backed away into the stream. The chief’s hand came up and across Sihu’s face. 

“He is a pale man! You have pledged your heart to Awan. You will marry him and we shall never speak of this again.” 

“It’s too late father!” She yelled from the ground. “I bare his child!” 

The chief’s eyes darkened as he moved closer to her. “What have you done to your arm?” He grabbed her arm and twisted it. Vicki gasped, as it was the same tattoo Kelly had.

“I did this so everyone will know!” Sihu said looking up with pleading eyes. “These men that come to our lands are not the monsters you say they are. You are the monster Father.” 

Everything went black. Vicki woke in a cold sweat, her alarm clock was buzzing and Henry was gone. Henry left a note explaining what he had learned from Mike. It seemed like this woman could be the same woman Vicki dreamed about. But that was impossible; she would be hundreds of years old.

***

Correen looked up from her desk to see Celluci walking in. “Sorry she’s not in yet.” She said with a sympathetic tone. 

“I came to apologize to her. I also did some background information on Kelly Kiowa; she didn’t exist ten years ago.” He paused. “Only I could pick someone like that, I think I might be drawn to this supernatural shit.”

“Mike?” A voice said behind them. Vicki walked in, she carry several heavy books. “What are you doing here?”

“To apologize and to say that your right. Kelly isn’t who she says she is.” Mike frowned, as he leaned on the doorframe between the offices. 

“I didn’t want to be right.” Vicki sighed. “Here is all the information I could find on the Native American folklore.” She dumped the books all over the desk.

Correen’s eyes widened. “Who need a social life?” She said in a sarcastic tone, as she began flipping through the pages.

“Can I do anything to help?” Mike offered. He looked worn out, Vicki sighed.

She put her hands on her hips. “I suppose you could try and find out what Kelly is doing to these children, but don’t stick your neck out. Please, I don’t want you to turn up dead.”

Mike nodded. “Okay. She has been calling me all day trying to set up another date; I guess I will call her back.” He turned to leave.

Half way down the hall Vicki called after him. “Mike, I just wanted to apologize about Henry, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hey,” Mike said raising his hands. “Who’s hurt?” He laughed. “Look, I better go, I promise I won’t do anything you wouldn’t do.”

Vicki’s eyebrows pulled together. “Wait! What is that supposed mean?” Mike just laughed as he left.

***

Henry leaned against the maple tree as he waited for Celluci to show up. Vicki had called him just after he had woken up. She was worried about Mike getting hurt going undercover to investigate this Kelly woman.

He loved her but being the unknowingly third wheel on a date wasn’t how he wanted to spend his nights. Where he stood in the park he was practically invisible, finally Mike showed up.

Mike sat on a bench under a dim street lamp. He nervously looked around; he wore a blue dress shirt and dark jeans. Henry almost smiled at he looked at the taller man, wondering if he had told Vicki about the conversation that happened the other night.

A cab pulled up to the north end of the park and a figure got out, it was Kelly. She wore a long black dress and long silver earrings. 

Henry walked far behind the couple and quietly slipped in as they entered Madison Avenue Pub, choosing a table in the back as to not draw the eye of Mike or Kelly.

Leaning back he settled in to listen. Before he could concentrate he was interrupted by a perky young waitress.

“What can I get you handsome?” She had long dark hair tied into a pony tail with horrible orange stripes dyed into the roots. “Don’t you want anything?”

Henry’s eyes darkened slightly. “No. Do not bother me again.” His voice held a hint of the darker tone.

Her face turned serious and her smile faded. She blinked and backed away; turning in his chair Henry tried again to listen. 

Mike was in the middle of ordering drinks. Kelly had her back to Henry and Mike’s eyes meet Henry’s. 

Mike leaned in and whispered to his date. “Would you excuse me Kelly I have to use the restroom.”

She nodded. “Okay, I will order for you.” Mike slyly slid into the booth with Henry.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He whispered angrily. “God, what if Kelly fucking sees you?” Mike looked over his shoulder.

“If you must know,” Henry said in a low and heated voice. “This is not my ideal place but Vicki insisted. Please return to your table before your rouse suspicion.” 

Mike grunted, he got up and sat back at his table. Kelly laughed. “What took you so long?”

Mike blushed as he picked up his menu. Kelly leaned in and pressed her lips to his and smiled. “Sorry about that, let’s eat.”

***

Vicki tapped her pen on the desk as she read the Toronto Star. Becky Gils had disappeared earlier that morning; she was the fourth preschooler to go missing from SunnyHill. How the hell was Kelly doing this? 

She groaned as she checked the clock for the sixtieth time. Henry was supposed to check in soon, Mike better be okay. 

The phone suddenly rang, grabbing it quickly she pressed it to her ear. Sighing in relief as Henry’s voice came through.

“What’s happening?” She asked in a nervous tone, standing and stretching. “Is the date over?” 

Henry was hesitant. “No, it’s not over, Mike left with her, I tailed them to an apartment building on Bloor Street, but obviously I couldn’t exactly go inside.” 

“Hang on.” Vicki said dryly. “You can eat garlic pizza, wear a cross and drink holly water but that stupid rule about being invited in is enforced I…”

Henry’s laughter cut her off. “I just meant I couldn’t go in because it would have seemed blatantly obvious to this woman.”

Vicki was grateful she was on the phone as she felt her face darken with the blushing. “Oh, right.” Vicki sighed. “Henry, another child is missing, she’s getting close. What can we do?”

Henry peered up at the building most of the every apartment had its lights off. At the top penthouse Henry saw two figures on the balcony. Henry leaped up and clung onto the closest balcony and began climbing. 

About half way up one of the figures fell, reaching out Henry snatched the long coat of the shadow. It was Celluci, gasping for air.

Henry kicked off the building and landed on the grass in front of the apartment. He laid the man down and walked over to the paved area. Punching the ground making a loud booming sound. 

Mike sat up and gave Henry a sideways look. “What…are…you…doing…?” He asked in a heavy tone. 

Henry turned. “I’m making it seem like you died detective. Now,” He leaned down on one knee as Mike continued coughing. “Why don’t you tell me what happened?”

“I told her I was investigating her for the missing children’s case, she seemed fine. Then in the blink of an eye I was falling.” 

They both looked up as a police car pulled into the semicircle in front. An officer stepped out looking alarmed. “We got a call of a man jumping off his girlfriend’s balcony, where is he?”

Mike stood and waved but Henry stepped in the officer’s line of sight. “You will go up stairs to the top floor and tell the woman who called you and tell her that Michael Celluci is dead.” 

Mike raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing Fitzroy?” Mike demanded in a husky voice. The policeman walked away in a state of confusion but he obeyed. 

Henry put his arm under Mike’s and helped him walk. Before Mike could ask more questions Henry spoke. “I did that so Kelly would believe your dead. Thank god Vicki made me follow you.”

Mike’s legs buckled beneath him, causing him to fall on the grass. “What the fuck is wrong with me?” He slurred. 

“Your just in shock, don’t worry it will pass.” Lifting Mike into his car, Henry drove him home. 

***

Vicki lifted her head off the oak desk as she reached groggily for the phone, not realizing she had fallen asleep. 

“Hello is this Victoria Nelson?” A dull voice asked. Vicki rubbed her eyes with her free hand. 

“Yep,” The clock said it was nearly six in the morning. Henry was probably in his condo by now. “What’s going on?”

“My name is Officer Phillip Walker I am so sorry to inform you that at about three in the morning Michael Celluci was found dead. I am informing you because in his files you were working on a case with him.” 

Everything stopped. Vicki froze, the phone falling through her finger tips and landing hard on the floor. Mike was dead, Henry could be as well. Looking down at the shattered phone tears fell from her face. 

Without thinking she grabbed her purse and headed down to the street to get a cab. She unlocked Henry’s condo door. Everything was still, two huge doors were closed and when she tried to open them she realized they were locked on the inside.

Curling up on the sofa Vicki closed her eyes and waited for Henry to awake; if he was alive he would be in the bedroom.

***

As he awoke, Henry mouth began to water, the smell of blood was strong. He stood and walked slowly to the oak doors he saw her. Sleeping on the leather sofa, her heartbeat was defining.

Vicki began to wake up. “Henry?” She moaned. “Oh my God! Your alive!” She dove into his arms. He held her close, his hunger rising. 

“You thought I was dead?” He asked in a puzzling tone. Pulling away to look at her in the eyes.

She blinked. “Mike is dead.” She began to sobbing. “I didn’t hear from you so I got a taxi over here, I couldn’t get into your room but I just wanted to be sure you were okay.”

Henry tilted her head up and began kissing her passionately. “It’s okay,” He said in her ear. “Mike is fine, he fell off of Kelly’s balcony, lucky I was looking out for him and I caught him.”

Vicki stopped crying and sighed in relief. “Why did the police department think he’s dead?” 

“I compelled the officer that responded so Kelly could believe she got rid of the problem. He is staying at his sisters in Whitby. After we stop Kelly he will return.” Henry looked out the window. “I have an idea on how to stop her,”

Vicki sighed. “How?” Vicki rubbed her eyes and went to sit down on the sofa. 

“We need the element of surprise, the only thing I fear is she tried to kill Mike because she knew he was onto her, she knows your name Vicki. Where you live and work. She could be dangerous.” 

Vicki sunk her head in her hands. “What the hell can I do Henry? Run and hide?” She squinted to see his face. 

“If I will keep you alive, then yes.” Henry’s eyes sparkled as he gazed into Vicki’s. “Earlier you said there was a secretary working at SunnyHill right?” She nodded. “I bet anything Correen has her name, why don’t we go ask her some questions.”

“Do you suspect her as well?” Vicki laughed without humor. “Come on Henry, if she knew I doubt she would work there.”

Henry’s face was unreadable. “It is surprising the things people can see and look the other way.” He turned and gestured to his bare torso. “For instance me.” He smiled as Vicki reached over and caressed a blind hand across his face.

“What the hell am I thinking?” She muttered more to herself then him. “We have an interview to do and I…” He began kissing her; she pulled away for a split second but then returned it.

This time they didn’t make it to the couch or bed, Henry was on the floor as Vicki rode him; she closed he eyes and ran her hand through his hair. Henry’s curiosity finally got the best of him. “Why close your eyes?”

Vicki’s voice was breathless as she tried to concentrate on an answer. “The first time we did it I could see you fine, I have a pretty good memory; my eyes keep getting worse so I use whatever I can to recreate this.” With her eyes closed however the moment Henry bit down was a bit of a shock. It was on her left wrist. She felt a rush of adrenalin that soon turned to light-headedness. “Henry?” She called in a weak voice.

He immediately understood, pulling back and using his free hand to wipe his face. Vicki opened her eyes for the first time since they started and looked down and saw his deep black eyes greeting her. She lost herself in them. Henry was thankful he had five centuries of practice to be able to stop. Vicki looked scared of him for the first time since they had met. 

“It’s alright.” He said evenly as her focused eyes continued to stay locked in his. “You’re safe with me.” He gently pulled her off and carried her into his room; he never broke contact with her eye. “I will interview this secretary for you. I want you to stay here and rest until I get back.” He gave her no option to object, when she finally broke contact with him she sat up confused and suddenly realized she was naked but couldn’t remember why.

***

Henry was just outside Vicki’s office as Correen ran down the cement stairs to meet him with the address. 

“Honestly I can’t believe how easy it is to find someone these days.” Correen said as she handed the papers to him. “Hey where’s Vicki?” She asked looking around. 

Henry folded the papers and slid them into an inner pocket in his trench coat. “At my place, she wasn’t up to coming.” His hands turned to fist.

“Huh? Wow really? She’s usually is so determined when she starts a case. Not that a break wouldn’t do her good. I have been after her for months to take more of them.” Correen stopped talking as soon as she looked up at Henry's face. “Are you okay?” She asked in a small voice.

Henry felt a surge of anger swirl inside of him. He reached over to the wall next to him and let his fingers dig through the bricks like a knife through warm butter. Pulling a big chunk out, he crushed it into sand.

“I am sorry Correen. I did something awful tonight. I was feeding from Vicki and nearly lost control. If she hadn’t spoken up she would be dead.” He waited for Correen’s reaction. 

Correen wet her lips and moved for the door back into the building. “Henry, it’s not your fault.” Blushing she looked down. “I am not sure why I am backing up.” She admitted. 

“Your body senses the predator within me.” Henry explained. “Don’t worry about it. I need to go before sunrise.” With that he vanished and Correen was left with a feeling of both sadness and relief. 

***

Mike rolled over in the lumpy pullout couch as his nephew Mathew climbed up and began bouncing. “Uncle Mike come play with me!”

Celluci laughed. Although he didn’t want to stay undercover, Fitzroy insisted he waited for his call. Apparently the bloodsucker had a master plan, something to bring down Kelly. He had been at his sisters for less than a week but he felt more at home than he did in his own apartment.

His sister Gail and her husband Fred were extremely generous to let him stay with an open ended visit. Mathew was more than happy to have his uncle around, someone to play with twenty for seven.

Mike heaved himself out of bed and rubbed his eyes. Looking at his watch he groaned. It was five thirty in the evening that meant he had slept all day.

“Good evenly sleepy head.” His sister said as he entered the tiny kitchen. “I don’t remember you sleeping this much when we were kids.”

Mike yawned. “I had a busy day with Mathew yesterday. Don’t forget I’m old.” He laughed. He then sighed. “Sorry Gail. I know this isn’t easy for you guys,”

“Mike…” She sighed leaning on the counter and turning to face him. “It’s not that we don’t love having you, cause we do. It’s just that I wish you would tell us what is going on.”

“I told you its work stuff.” It sounded lamer every time he said it. “I went undercover now I faked my death do draw this criminal out.”

She bit her lip. “Mike maybe you should think about a life change, this sounds too scary. I could talk with Fred; maybe he could talk with his manger and set up an interview?” She prayed he would take her up. Their parent never said it but they never liked the fact that their only son was a cop. It worried them like crazy.

“I don’t think I am cut out for selling used cars Gail.” Mike said gruffly. “Besides I don’t want to move right now.”

Gail slammed her palms agonist the counter. “I swear to God if you say you’re staying because of Vicki Nelson my head will explode.” Mike couldn’t help but laugh as he saw himself in her temper.

Finally he spoke. “Vicki is with someone else. It doesn’t matter; I just got a promotion that’s why I won’t move.”

“Mike…I am so sorry.” Gail said in a whisper. They both turned as Mathew walked in with a basket full of toys. 

“Mommy can Uncle Mike play now?” He asked impatiently. His short curly brown hair was hidden under a blue baseball cap he wore. 

“Five minutes kido.” Mike said as he showed him to the other room. Tuning back he overheard Mathew’s comment.

“I will be six by then.” 

***

Henry pulled up to Maria Jandra’s house. It was a little bungalow in a very bad neighborhood. Henry rarely came down here, even though this city was his. He had better taste then that.

As he opened his car door three boys who were shooting hoops in the driveway across the street stopped and turned to stare.

“Is that a new BMW?” One asked as they began walking down the drive, the one who asked looked almost seventeen.

“Yeah.” The boy to his right whispered eagerly. “It’s gotta be worth somethin’ even for parts.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade.

They probably expected him to run but Henry walked up until he was an arm’s length away. He smiled as they surrounded him. He had already fed on Vicki so he pulled the hunger back.

“Yo man! What’s your problem?” The oldest one said. “You don’t belong in this hood.”

Henry smiled darkly. “True. You think this is fair though?” He gestured to the other two boys circling him. “Are you not man enough to face me?”

“Damn, you are one stupid son of a bitch.” He looked at the boys. “Vince, Quintin lay off. This assholes mine!” Knife swinging in front Henry caught the young man’s hand easily and twisted it until he heard a crack. 

He then allowed the boy to look into his black eyes. “What is your name?” Henry ordered as he watched the boy sweat.

“Jackson Staren.” He muttered. “I’m sorry man.” He added quickly. Henry looked at the other two boys faces until they were all caught in his eyes.

“You will not do this again. You will not remember me. If I ever see you do any crime no matter how small I will kill you.” He let go of Jacksons arm. “You are lucky I already ate.” He muttered darkly.

The boys looked at each other before running into the house. Seconds later he heard a woman scream. Listening closely he heard Jackson’s mother demanding he explain his broken arm, Jackson just kept repeating “I don’t know.”

Knocking on Maria’s door Henry felt satisfied that those punks wouldn’t be bothering anyone again.

Maria opened the many padlocks and let Henry in. She had met Vicki and wanted to say more but was worried about losing her job.

“I think Kelly is involved with the kidnappings.” Maria said nervously as they sat at her kitchen table. “My old boss died a few months after he hired her, it was so strange he left her Sunnyhill when she hadn’t been working their long.”

“That does sound strange.” Henry said calmly, his eyes darkening slightly. “Is there anything else strange you have noticed?”

“She….” Maria looked down and took a long breath. “Makes us put something in some of the children’s lunches.” Her face turned red as tears fell from her eyes. “She says is medicine that the parents want them to take but…” She began to sob. “I know it is wrong but I am too scared to leave.” 

“I understand. Don’t worry, she will never find out.” Henry kept his voice calm as the woman looked very fragile. “Did you ever notice her acting afraid of anything?”

“Hm…now that you say it, she hates some sort of cactus, a child brought it for her one day but she made me throw it out, claiming she was allergic.” 

“What kind were they?” Henry looked down at his watch; he had two hours before the sun came up. He needed to leave.

“I don’t know, but it was yellow and looked pretty strange. The boy said it was really rare though, and his mom is a florist.” She sighed. “Please if she really is doing these awful things then stop her.”

“I will.” 

***

All the lights in the condo were off as he unlocked the door. Vicki was sitting on the bed waiting for him.

“You’re back.” She waited for him to sit next to him before wrapping her arms around him. Henry began to pull away. “No, Henry.” She moaned.

“Aren’t you mad at me?” He asked in a flat tone. She laid her head on his lap as he stroked her hair. “Vicki I almost…killed you.”

“I’m fine, well rested. Thanks for that.” She sighed. “And no, I am not mad at you. I… I love you.” She blushed, thankful for the dark until she realized he was looking down at her.

“Vicki…” He pulled her up and began kissing her. “I love you too.” He then stopped. “The sun is nearly up, I need to make a call before, forgive me.”

Vicki smiled at him and moved off the bed to stretch. “Always.” She moved into Henry’s kitchen and began looking though his fridge.

As she left Henry pulled out his cell phone. Dialing the number he smiled to himself. Vicki had never been so honest about her feelings; she loved him perhaps as much as he loved her. Where would they go from here though?

Luckily the phone was answered before he could think about it too much. The man on the other end was groggy and gruff. 

“This is Celluci. Who’s this?” He grunted as Henry laughed. 

“This is Henry. Listen, I don’t have long. I need you to go to a local florist and find a cactus, probably called eastern prickly pear. I don’t care how much it costs.” He leaned on the door frame as Vicki began to boil a pot of water and dumped some instant noodles in it. If they were going to spend the nights together he needed to get more food. 

“Does this mean I can come back? Please tell me I can sleep in my own bed tonight.” He sounded worn and tired; Henry knew Mike had a lot of explaining to do at work. He was prepared to fix things for him after they stopped Kelly. 

“Tomorrow afternoon drive back here. Do not go home, stay somewhere other than your apartment. Come to my condo at seven fourteen, Vicki will let you in.”

Mike grunted. He knew they were together but to think of Vicki stay with the prince of darkness really got under his skin. “I didn’t know there was enough room in your coffin Fitzroy.”

He could hear the smile in the vampire’s voice. “It hasn’t been a problem so far.” Then the line went dead and Celluci realized for the first time he wasn’t ready to move on form Vicki.

***

With the big oak doors closed and locked Vicki was left alone in the condo. The huge window was left with the curtains open; she moved to look over the sunny city of Toronto. The dark green paint in Henry’s condo looked lighter with the sun bouncing off it.

The kitchen had very little food, mostly canned goods and water bottles in the fridge. Henry owned a very fancy looking TV and stereo, in the corner furthest from the window was his workspace where he worked on his graphic novels. He also had a tall bookshelf overflowing with thick volumes of books so old they were handwritten. Vicki got to her feet and began to pace the length of the room, stopping in front of the oval picture of Henry’s father, Henry the eighth. One of the most famous figures in history.

Her phone then buzzed. “Vicki Nelson.” She answered. 

Correen’s eager voice carried through the phone. “Vicki, I have some bad news, early this morning another child went missing. She is one away. I did some more research if we stop her before she completes the cycle she will die. She needs that energy.”

“Henry interviewed Maria last night; she said Kelly is slipping something into their food before they disappear.” Vicki wished she knew what it was, if they knew who was next they could do something.

“If you want I can take a taxi over and we can ask Maria together?” Correen offered. “That would mean going into the lion’s den.” She joked. 

Vicki turned to stare at the huge oak doors, wishing Henry could be with her. “Sure I will be ready in ten minutes.” 

***

The taxi turned into the SunnyHill parking lot. Maria met them outside. “You should not be here!” She hissed under her breath. “Kelly will be here soon. Leave now!”

Vicki moved her glasses up her nose. “I just have one question Maria.” She paused as Maria met eyes with her. “Who is she after next?”

Maria began to sob. “Alistair Merres.” All three of them turned as Kelly’s Volvo pulled in next to the taxi. 

Stepping out she smiled smugly. “Hello Ms. Nelson, I am so sorry about Mike. Honestly I think he did it because he knew you never loved him.” Her voice was as sharp as a razor.

“Kelly!” Maria shrieked, in shock. Kelly turned and glared down Maria and laughed quietly.

“Shut up Maria. Get inside and do your job.” Maria hurried and didn’t look back. “As for you Vicki.” She sneered her name. “Get the hell off my property.”

Vicki returned the stare. “Gladly.” Getting back in the cab she felt a shiver go down her spine. After they were a safe distance Vicki looked to Correen. “Can I stay at your place until sunset? Henrys door locks automatically and I don’t have my key with me.”

Correen nodded. “Left it at his place huh.” Vicki reluctantly admitted. Correen instructed the taxi driver to drop them off at her apartment. As they climbed the five flights of stairs Correen looked over at Vicki. “Sorry if it’s a bit messy.”

Opening the door slowly they walked into the bachelor apartment; a small single bed was pushed to the corner and a leather love seat and tiny TV. Vicki was at a loss of words. It wasn’t the size of the place it was the fact that there was clothes everywhere. Mountains of frilly black clothes covered every surface. 

“Geez Correen don’t you think you have enough clothes?” Correen just blushed. It was then Vicki felt ill she rushed into the tiny bathroom and began to get sick.

“Vicki? You okay?” Correen began knocking on the door. Vicki moaned and clutched her stomach.

“I feel different.” Vicki said as she came out and sat down on the sofa. Correen’s brows pulled together. “What?” She asked in an exhausted voice.

“I have a bad feeling about this. I read more about Sihu or Kelly and in the past fifty years ago she did some sort of weird voodoo and caused a woman who normally couldn’t conceive, get pregnant. The woman and her husband were happy; the baby was born within four months. When the woman was about to give birth Sihu came and devoured the child’s soul in front of them.”

Vicki snorted. “What are you saying? I am pregnant? Isn’t six children souls enough?” She then touched her stomach. 

Correen then clapped her hands together, eyes wide. “Of course!” She shouted. “Check this out,” Pointing to her laptop screen. “After every time the children were abducted there was a baby that died during childbirth. Oh and guess who the registered nurse is.” 

Vicki sighed. “Kelly?” Correen nodded. “Fuck. Am I really pregnant though? Couldn’t it be food poisoning?” 

“Maybe you should go see your doctor?” Correen suggested. Without another word Vicki got up and left.

  
  



	4. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki and Henry get some news as Mike goes on the offensive

Finally after hours of waiting Vicki was allowed to wait in the doctor’s office. As she waited for Doctor Ares to finish with his other patients, Vicki began hyperventilating. 

The door clicked open but it wasn’t her doctor. Henry stood in the door frame. “Are you okay?” His voice sounded worn and low.

“How did you know I was here?” She asked. “Correen?” Henry sat next to her and held her hand. 

“Yes. What is wrong?” Then the doctor walked in. He raised a brow but didn’t protest about Henry’s presence.

“What the news doc?” Vicki closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. Henry looked at the doctor with curious eyes.

“It’s positive. Congratulations!” When Vicki clutched her stomach and looked at him with fear in her eyes the doctor looked back confused. 

Before anyone could say anything Vicki ran from the room. She didn’t know where she was going but anywhere was better than that cramped room. It wasn’t until the cool night air hit her skin she stopped, too fast for her eyes to see arms wrapped around her. 

“Vicki, it’s okay. Whatever is going on, we can get through it together.” He whispered in her ear. 

Tears rolled down her check. “I am pregnant.” Her voice was rough. Henry froze then spun her around so he could look into her eyes. “Kelly did some voodoo on me, but apparently it affects a woman and men who can’t have children. Correen said if it is born then the last person I was…. With so that’s you.”

It seemed like forever until he spoke. “You don’t know how much this means to me. We need to do more research before the baby comes.” His tone was unreadable.

“Hang on a second. I don’t think I am cut out to be a mother. I can’t…” He kissed her with so much passion she nearly forgot where she was. “There is more,” She said when she could speak. “I am going to give birth in less than four months.”

“Vicki, you have no idea what this thing could be. It could be very dangerous.” They both turned as the doctor came out running.

“Ms. Nelson don’t you want to know the gender?” He asked in his husky voice. When no one answered he went ahead. “It is a girl.”

Henry and Vicki were silent until this moment neither of them believed this was happening. Vicki turned to Henry. “Can you take me home?” He nodded. 

Vicki leaned her head on the window as Henry drove. “Henry, the story also says Kelly will come after our baby.” She heard his low hiss. It was all so strange; she had never thought herself a mother. And she never imagined Henry as a father, but this was all really happening. 

It was then that Henry's phone buzzed. With one motion he answered it. “Fitzroy.” He said neutrally. “Hello Michael. Hang on?”

“Mike,” Vicki breathed as she pressed the phone to her ear. “You have some of the worst timing known to man. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I just called to let Fitzroy know I got the cactus and it wasn’t cheap.” Mike’s voice was husky as he chuckled.

Vicki’s brows pulled together as she frowned. “What cactus?” Then sighed and spoke before Mike could respond. “Never mind, you can tell me when you come over tomorrow afternoon. I have some big news too.”

“What? Did the bloodsucker pop the question? “He grunted. Henry kept his eyes on the road but smiled. 

“Nothing like that, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She snapped the phone shut and placed it on her lap. She didn’t know what to do or say. Talking about it would make the baby real.

Henry broke the silence. “Vicki, I was thinking while Celluci was talking.” He paused as he pulled the car into the underground parking. “Why don’t you move in?”

Vicki swallowed loudly. “Move in? Like live with you?” He nodded. “I can’t afford this place, plus I just renewed my lease.”

Henry laughed. “I can have a chat with your landlord, I think it would be great, I have the spare room I am using as a den and we can turn it into the babies’ room.”

By this point they had gotten out of the car and were waiting for the elevator. “Actually I was thinking about giving the baby up for adoption.” 

His face was unreadable. “How about we wait until after she is born then you can decide.”

“But Henry!” Vicki called after him as he opened the door to his condo and walked into the spare room. “She will be born in a few months.” 

Henry laughed as they walked in and sat on the sofa together. Gazing deeply into his eyes she saw his yearning for this child. 

“Vicki, vampires can’t have children, this whole situation is impossible. I have lived for five hundred years, I thought I had seen it all but this…” He placed his hand over her stomach. 

Vicki felt tears come to her eyes. “I love you Henry.” She said as she nuzzled into him. “Do you really think we will make good parents?”

“I am not sure; all I know is this child is special.” He said softly. “She is ours. Whatever we decide she will always be ours.”

The night was coming to an end. Vicki fell asleep in Henry’s arms as he faded away to the rising sun prescience. 

All seemed calm as Mike walked down the empty condo hallway. Sun was shining through the huge windows that overlooked the busy city, it was almost noon and Vicki was probably waiting for him in Henry’s condo. 

Vicki could hear someone approach; quickly she tugged her top down. Her stomach was already looking a little stretched. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and let Mike in, he brought a potted plant and a brown file folder. 

“So is the prince of darkness asleep?” Mike asked in a hard tone as he took a seat on Henry’s leather sofa. 

Vicki nodded and sat next to him and caught his hand up in hers. “Mike,” She said softly. “I need to tell you something important. I am pregnant.” 

Mike and Vicki had known each other for over ten years and this was the hardest thing she had ever told him. It was harder than the time she had to cancel a trip he booked for their anniversary seven years ago or possibly over a year ago when she broke up with him. 

The veins in the side of Mike’s neck looked about ready to explode. Finally after what seemed like forever he spoke. His voice was low and shaky. “Is Fitzroy the father?”

“Yes.” Vicki got up to look out the huge window as she spoke. It helped to not have to look at his face. “Mike this is something to do with Kelly. The baby will be born in less than four months. 

“Alright,” Mike said as he stood. “That’s it Vicki!” Suddenly he began shouting. “I have put up with this shit for over a year! Choosing Fitzroy was one thing but this…” His anger causing the water in the coffee mug to shake. “What kind of monster is it?”

Vicki stood up as well but it was too fast and she nearly toppled over. Mike sighed and helped her sit back down, then placed the cactus on the coffee table and left. 

Vicki curled up on the couch and began looking through her case files for a while but then she began looking around Henry’s condo. Next to his sketching pad and comic material was a book called “What to expect when you are expecting.”

Vicki sighed, she knew how much he wanted this child but how could a half bind detective and a vampire possibly raise a normal healthy child?

Suddenly her cellphone rang, it was Correen and she had sent a long text message that Vicki read very slowly.

After she was done she closed the phone and began to cry. Kelly was gone, and Correen said that she was only likely to come back at the birth. Touching her stomach and looking at the cactus, until the baby was born she was in danger.


	5. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki and Henry prepare for the battle with Kelly

As the sunset released him Henry rose quickly and entered the living room, Vicki was asleep on the sofa and his baby book was in her hands. Carefully removing her glasses and placed them on the table he read the long note she left for him. 

Stifling a growl he crumpled the note, this Kelly was in hiding until his child was born. Henry relished in the thought of tearing her throat out. Spying the cactus on the table it was clear Mike had been there, now the trick was to lure her out of hiding. 

Henry sighed and tapped his fingers softly on the desk where he had three half-finished graphic novels he was working on. Picking up Vicki’s phone he dialed Celluci’s number. He picked up on the second ring. 

“Hello?”

“Good evening detective.” Henry said politely as he walked into the den and closed the door. “I assume you are back at your old apartment.” Before Mike could speak Henry continued. “And the fact that the cactus is here I know you visited. How did the talk go?”

“Look Fitzroy!” He shouted. “I have had enough of this; I can handle monsters and creatures of the lagoon but the fact that you knocked up the women I love… that is too much. What kind of monster is the little one?” He spat bitterly. 

“I understand detective, alas what can I say?” He asked softly. Leaning on the door jam and listening to Vicki’s slow heart beat as she slept. “Listen Michael, you are still in danger once Kelly returns. The child for your information is a human girl.”

This caught Mike’s attention. “A human girl?” He asked softly.

“Yes. She will be here soon; we must protect her when she is born. Correen says Kelly will come for her and Vicki then.”

Mike sighed heavily and then spoke. “Okay Fitzroy I am going to help but it is for the safety of Vicki and the baby. Is that clear?” 

“Understood and thank you Michael.” Henry head him curse and slam the phone down. Turning his eyes on Vicki she started waking up. Swinging her legs of the sofa she sighed touching her stomach. 

“She’s kicking.” Vicki explained as Henry sat next to her. Gently he placed his hand on her stomach; suddenly he felt a slight movement and smiled. “I have a feeling Correen may be wrong, I think it may be more like a month.”

“A month?” Henry asked raising a golden eye brow, although he could tell that her stomach was stretched much further than yesterday. “Perhaps your right let me call her.” 

As she watched him Vicki began to wonder how they were going to manage parenting when Henry was only around at night and she by day. “I don’t know if I can do this…” She muttered to herself.

Henry appeared by her side. “Correen is on her way.” 

***

Correen hurried out to meet the taxi, her hands overflowing with her three thick books and computer. The man in the taxi flicked his cigarette out the window as she hopped in.

“Where are you headed?” He asked in a husky voice, he began to wheel out of the drive way and onto the busy streets.

“Eighteen twenty-five Queen Street, first condo on the right.” Correen took the time in the cab to read the books as much as the passing street lamps would allow. 

She then read the paragraph about how long it would take for the baby to be born. She had been so tired she had said months when she should have said weeks. The baby would be here in less than a month. 

By this point she was at Henry’s condo, fear swept over her as she stepped out and paid her fare. Rationally it would make more sense to be afraid of the vampire but Correen had worked with Vicki for almost two years and she knew the wrath of her.

To her surprise she found both of them calmly sitting together on the sofa. She came in and plopped down across from them. Fumbling with her books, she laid all four out on the large glass coffee table. 

Henry reached forward a grabbed the closest book and quickly began reading. “Ah, I see,” He said softly. Moving a little faster than a human he turned the pages he sighed and put it down. “You were right Vicki, it seems that Correen meant four weeks not months.”

Correen’s eyes widened as she looked down at Vicki’s growing stomach and finally spoke. “Oh wow, what are we going to do?”

Vicki took a deep breath. “Well I guess we need to baby proof this place and umm…get a crib?” She sighed and placed her head in her hands.

“Perhaps you should get out of the condo tomorrow night.” Henry suggested. “Call Mike and make amends.”

“Your right, but what are we going to do about Kelly?”

Correen sat up strait and nearly bounced out of her chair. “I can investigate. Make calls and maybe go undercover.” 

Vicki and Henry shared an identical expression but they both nodded. Correen smiled and hopped up gathered her books and head for the door.

“Where are you going?” Vicki asked, stunned.

“Well…there is only two hours until sunrise.” She said sheepishly. “I just figured I would give you two some privacy.” 

Vicki’s cheeks reddened slightly and she watched Correen leave. Turning to Henry she snuggled in close. “Do you need to feed?”

His body stiffened slightly. “Yes, I will have to make a call.” He said in soft voice. Then bending over slightly he caught her gaze and winked. “Looks like tonight I will be ordering in.”

Vicki shrugged. “You could feed from me.” She offered. “Not too much but a little.” 

Henry kissed her hand but stood up and pulled out his cell phone and walked into the den and closed the door. 

Vicki picked up the case file Correen had left about Kelly. Adjusting her glasses she scanned her alias she had used in the past, dating all the way back to the eighteen hundreds. This was the first time a couple knew she was coming, that may be the advantage they needed to stop her.

She was still two children away before she came for their baby and from the growth of her stomach she was running out of time. 

Henry entered the living room again and offered a hand to help Vicki up. “Henry…” She said softly. His lips lightly kissed hers. “Did you invite your entrée over?” 

“Yes, maybe you should stay in the study while Sandra comes over, she won’t be long I am only feeding from her, nothing sexual.” 

“Alright Henry, I could use more sleep.” She ran her fingers gently across her stomach. “She is already wearing me out.” Vicki sighed. 

There was a fold out bed in the den, Vicki pulled it out and curled up with a bag of pretzels. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.

***

Mike opened the glass door as Vicki waddled through to The Canoe, one of the fanciest restaurants in Toronto.

The waiter smiled as he led them back into a private booth. As soon as he took the orders and left Mike began talking.

“How are you doing Vick?” Mike asked softly. Looking upon her it was clear to see she was tired and stressed. 

“Honestly I feel as big as a house. I can barely sleep…one more week…” She added looking down. “You should see the nursery Henry painted in his den, beautiful purple walls and silver clouds.” She then got a little teary. “Sorry, hormones.” 

“Sounds nice.” Mike said bitterly. “Do you have a name for the little monster yet?”

Vicki sighed. “No, the only thing I keep thinking about over and over again is Kelly coming to get her.”

Mike reached over the appetizers and held her hand. “I will not let that happen. Correen called me this afternoon, there is a woman matching Kelly’s description renting a room at the Guildwood Inn. She is listed there as Betsy McCoy.”

“Why don’t you arrest her?” Vicki protested. “If you know where she is?”

Mike sighed as he twisted his fork around the lumps of spaghetti on his plate. “This is tricky, I went there this morning and but she had checked out.” 

Suddenly Vicki cried out in pain, clutching her stomach she nearly fell onto the floor. 

Mike ran to her side as the hostess called for an ambulance, it was an hour until sunset, as soon as the ambulance arrived Mike hopped in the back with Vicki as they rode to the hospital. 

“It’s too early!” Vicki kept crying as they drove through the busy streets. Once inside Mike was instructed to wait in the sitting room while Vicki was wheeled into the back delivery room.

“Okay, Miss Nelson, everything is looking fine.” Said the doctor as he got ready, suddenly the door swung open and Kelly stood in the frame, in one fluent motion she sliced the doctors throat with a pair of surgical scissors. 

Vicki Screamed loudly as Kelly kneeled over the body and began to absorb it through her skin. Standing slowly she reminded Vicki of a sleek black panther. She was the hunter, Vicki the pray.

The doctor’s body was gone, Kelly looked stronger. She leaned over the bed and smiled down at Vicki.

“Get away from me!” Vicki screamed. “You cannot have my baby!”

“No use Miss Nelson,” She said slyly. “That baby is coming out any minute, and it’s mine!”

It was then Mike smashed through the locked door. He looked slightly exhausted. He held the cactus in his hand and thrust it through her face causing her to screech out in pain.

Her skin looked like it was melting, as if acid was touching it. She then swelled up and turned into smoke. 

Figures began to appear in her shadow, it was the children, since Kelly was unable to complete the final kill the souls were brought back to Earth. 

Mike called for help as a very confused security guard and nurse rushed in. The guard took the children into the waiting room and began calling the parents.

Meanwhile after three hours of labor Vicki finally gave birth. Mike came in to inform her that the children had all gone home with their parents when he caught sight of the baby in her arms.

“She is beautiful Vick,” Mike said earnestly. “What is her name?”

She looked up with tears in her eyes. “Amy Mika Fitzroy.” Vicki announced proudly.

As Mike turned he saw the figure at the door frame and sighed. Henry didn’t even seem to notice him. He walk right by him, almost in a daze and kneeled at Vicki’s side.

Mike’s face felt hot with jealousy for a second but then he decided that he needed some air, it had been a long night.

Back in the room Vicki carefully handed Henry the baby. He held her close and looked over at Vicki. “So…” he said after a long minute. “Amy?” 

Blushing Vicki sat up a little starter. “I thought it was a good name.” Then she sighed. “My Grandmother’s last name was Amy, I wanted to honor her.”

“I think it is a wonderful name,” Henry said turning to gaze at the child. “Hello there, Amy Mika Fitzroy, I am your father. Welcome to the world.”

The baby cooed and then began to cry. Henry rocked her for a moment and her eyelids began to slide close.

“Well at least she gets to sleep,” Vicki said. “What a hard day she’s had.” She chuckled. “Can you take us home Henry?” She asked looking up at him with tired eyes. 

“Of course, my love.” He said softly. Henry helped Vicki sit up as the nurses walked them to the door. 

Both were shocked to see Mike waiting with his car. He had on his long black trench coat. His chuckled as he spotted them. “Need a lift?” He asked.

Vicki nodded as the baby squirmed in her arms. She was safe, Henry and her were safe. They were happy. 


End file.
